You can't kill them as long as I'm around
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Krissy saves some people who use to go to the same orphanage as her. What happens when she begins to date one of them and becomes pregnant? Better yet, who's the father? Rated M for language and lemons ;
1. Meeting Matt and Mello

"The pop star, Krissy chan, will be performing her new song at the Ball on 45th street today at midnight

"The pop star, Krissy chan, will be performing her new song at the Ball on 45th street today at midnight!" the spokesperson said on TV. "Krissy chan will be accompanied by none other than Misa Amane! They will enter the Ball through the front two double doors where citizens will be able to take photographs." The spokesperson kept rambling on. "That's it for today's news! I'm Sammy, Kira's speaker, and I will see you at the Ball!"

"Man they are so annoying! Pop star, pff. If they knew _what_ I was no one would bother even caring. I swear the more they talk about me like I'm some marvelous God, the more I just want to show them what I am and get it over with. Heh, whenever they find out they will be in for quite a surprise," I said munching on a bar of chocolate.

Fast-forward to the Ball

All the celebrities were exiting their limos or other form of transportation. Spotlights where on you instantly, as you got off your street bike.

You never really like riding in the very back of an overstretched car, so you always rode your motorcycle where ever you needed to go. This was one of the events where you were spotted once again with another one of your brand new bikes.

As soon as you got off, you began making your way to the double doors, when suddenly a man in a sports car threw something. That something turned out to be a smoke bomb.

Everyone tried rushing inside. A man on a similar street bike pulled up and suggested taking Miss Sammy the spokesperson for Kira to safety. As soon as he left with her, the man in the sports car began driving away, with about 20 police cars following him.

You instantly knew that something bad was going to happen so you got back on your street bike and began following the man in the sports car.

You swerved around ongoing cars and tried to catch up to the sports car. When they made a sharp turn you noticed something was very wrong. The man in the sports car came out with his hands up in the air. He wore a striped long sleeved shirt with a fur vest, and what seemed to be goggles. He was surrendering himself and yet all the police men where getting ready to shoot him.

Your eyes widened. You did not want to witness another death.

You quickly ran into the crowd of the police men. They all stared at you in disbelief.

You heard a click and knew instantly that one of the men were going to shoot. _But which one?_

You walked up to the man that owned the sports car.

"I'm Krissy, what's your name?" you asked not really caring that there were guns being pointed at you.

"Matt," he said with a quizzical look on his face. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because," you began, "I know you are a good guy and not a criminal. Now, if you want to live you better follow my lead, you got that?"

He nodded his head.

"Don't shoot," you stated to the policemen. "He's my boyfriend and was just playing a prank. It's ok I'll handle this." Not a single person moved except Matt who fidgeted. You heard more 'clicks' and knew they weren't buying it. _Damn it. Of course they will not buy that crap, I just freakin' asked the man his name! What can I do to make them believe he's not guilty? What can-I got it!_

You turned around to face the policemen before turning back around to Matt. You winked at him before you walked seductively towards him. You leaned against him and whispered in his ear, "Just play along."

You looked around Matt into the car and saw he had a gun on the dash board. You walked around him, keeping your hands on his shoulders and gliding them over his torso. When you were behind him, you grabbed the gun and walk back in front of him.

All the members of the task force looked at you with anger in their eyes. Before they could even react, you pulled the trigger on one of the members. Matt looked at you in disbelief. _Why is she helping me? I barely even know her!_

Before he could say anything you grabbed his waist and flew into the air.

"What the fuck! She's…she's a…a…a…" one of them managed to say. "Dragon!" they all screamed.

Matt who wasn't sure what was going on was holding on for his dear life when he saw that he was hundreds of feet in the air. He looked farther down and noticed your tail was wrapped around his car. You brought him in front of a warehouse that to your surprise, his buddy that was on the motorcycle was there as well.

You gently laid the car down with your tail making sure you didn't ruin it. The you set Matt down and returned to your original form.

"Matt!" the blonde haired man screamed running toward his companion. "What the hell happened?" the man yelled again.

"Mellow, believe it or not, she saved my life," Matt began as the so called Mellow looked around Matt to face the famous pop star.

"Hi," you waved at him nervously. You were about to turn away when Mellow grabbed your wrist.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Mellow," he said as he dropped your wrist and bowed in a polite manner.

"The names Krissy," you said cheerfully as you curtsied to the man known as Mellow.

Your smile soon faded as realization struck you. "Damn it! What have I gotten myself into! That was bound to be recorded! I can't go back now!" you yelled plopping down against the car.

Mellow smirked. "I you like, you can stay with us. It's true that you probably can't go back and that it probably was recorded. But hey, we have a lot of free space," Mellow said in a reassuring way.

"Really?" you asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't!" he said jokingly.

"Okay!" you shouted, jumping up and clinging to Mellow's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you!"


	2. First Night

_**Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!  
**_

You got settled in your new home with Matt and Mellow.

Ever since you agreed you got this weird feeling in the pit of your stomach every time you were around Matt.

You were lying on the couch watching the news while eating some of Matt's potato chips and some of your own popcorn you made prior to the beginning of the broadcast.

The new spokesperson was not that well informed. "Breaking news! Pop star, Krissy chan, has seemed to be helping the enemy now," the woman said.

"Enemy?! Ha!" you screamed at the TV throwing your popcorn at it. Matt looked at you and smirked.

"I'm gonna get more popcorn," you said, making your way to the kitchen.

"She's something else," Matt said looking in the direction where you went with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Matt," Mello began. "Huh?" he said not taking his eyes off the kitchen you were in. "You like her don't you?" "W-what are you talking about?" he practically screamed.

"Is everything alright in there?" you asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything is alright. Just the TV," Mellow made up an excuse. He turned towards Matt who had a small shade of pink on his cheeks.

"You're in denial, Matt. I can see it on your face."

Just then you walked in the room with a new bowl of popcorn. Matt saw you and got up and made his way towards his room. "What's wrong with him?" you asked curiously.

"Nothing. He's just in denial," Mellow said smirking at his best friend who was walking out of the room.

"About what?" you asked. "Oh nothing you should worry about. This happens a lot," Mellow lied.

"Oh, well, ok then," you said.

* * *

You looked at your popcorn. "I think I am going to go to bed. It's getting pretty late. Night Mellow!" you called over your shoulder with a small wave of your hand.

You were in your room getting ready. You pulled on a black t-shirt and short shorts to sleep in. You were already in your bed _'asleep'_ five minutes later.

* * *

Matt knocked on your door to see if you were alright. He didn't hear a response so he slowly opened your door to reveal you curled up in a ball on your bed.

He walked up to you and looked at your sleeping form for a while. He reached his hand out to brush away some loose strands of your hair. You groaned in your sleep at the sudden contact and Matt quickly pulled his hand away.

He was about to turn around and take his leave when you grabbed his wrist.

"Matt? What are you doing in here?" you asked cutely. "Umm…well, I was j-just seeing if you were ok," Matt stuttered. You smirked. He looked down at his wrist and then back up at you.

"Well, since you are here you can stay," you said, giving a light tug on his arm. He moved forward a little bit. You scooted over in your bed and patted the open space beside you.

"Come on. I don't bite," you urged him. He complied and lied down next to you.

You scooted closer to him and rested your head on his chest. He looked down at you. You had your eyes closed and were making small circles on his chest with your fingertips. He smiled and laid his head back down.

To your surprise, he fell asleep really fast. You smiled at him. _He looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps! Well, fuck being innocent! But he is cute!_ When you were positive he was asleep you rolled on top of him and laid your head down on his chest. You were being coaxed to sleep by the rhythm of his heart, and soon you were fast asleep as well.

* * *

Mellow wanted to go and talk to Matt but when he opened Matt's door he found it to be unoccupied. He was searching around the house for a while when he came to your open door. He looked inside to find Matt lying in your bed with you sleeping on top of him. He smirked and quietly closed the door.

_**End of chapter two! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!**_


	3. Morning Kiss

_**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's so short! **_

You were sound asleep when you toppled over in your bed and something slid over your waist. You opened your eyes to see Matt was the one who rolled over in his sleep and laid his arm across you.

You smiled and brushed a few strands of his crimson hair out of his face.

He slowly opened his eyes to find you smiling at him.

You gently stroked the side of his face and looked into his eyes. "Good morning," you said, giggling a bit. "Good morning," he whispered.

As you looked into his eyes you became entranced in them. You began leaning in and captured his lips for a simple kiss.

Before you could pull away Matt put his hand on the back of your head deepening the kiss. He rolled over so you were on your back and he was straddling you.

He had both hands on the side of your head and was leaning down, making sure not to crush you with his body.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and began grinding into him.

You both moaned in the kiss.

Just as it was heating up, Mellow knocked on the door. Neither of you seemed to notice until he opened the door. You both stopped making out and looked over at the now smirking Mellow.

"Ahem, sorry about that...umm… I thought you both were still asleep. Anyway, umm…Krissy, can you make some breakfast? I just got back from getting groceries and chocolate and forgot to pick up something to eat and I'm hungry and-"

"Ok! I get it. I'll go make us some breakfast," you cut him off. You looked at Matt and smiled. He got off you really quick.

* * *

Mellow was still standing at the door and growing impatient at how slow you were moving and Matt was still lying on your bed. You were about to leave when you turned around and kissed Matt really quick. Mellow rolled his eyes and complained about how hungry he was.

**_Again, sorry it was so short! I am already on the next chapter! Hope you liked it! XD_**


	4. Visiting

**This on is a bit longer than all the other ones! Hope you like it! The song is from Naruto called Natsuhiboshi (Sumaru's song). Enjoy! :D**

You were in the kitchen making bacon and scrambled eggs when a pair of arms encircled your waist. You smiled already knowing it was Matt and leaned back against him a bit while scrambling the eggs.

Matt pecked you on your cheek and watched you prepare breakfast with his arms still around you.

Mellow came in to see what you were making. "Ooooo, smells good in here!" He looked over your shoulder to see what you were preparing, "Looks good, too!" he said licking his lips.

Fast-forward

When everyone was finished with their breakfast you sat on the couch and began to think. _I wonder what Roger would say if he knew what I was doing. sigh He probably wouldn't understand. L would though. He knows I like to help certain people. And by certain people I mean people who need help. sigh I wonder what it's like back there now?_

Matt was waving his hand in front of your face saying your name for the past 5 minutes.

"Krissy," he said for the hundredth time. You finally focused and swatted his hand away.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Are you feeling ok? You kinda spaced out there for a while."

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," you stated truthfully.

"About?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing…just about my old house."

"Oh," he said as he hung his head. _Man. Sometimes I wish I never left the Wammy's with Mellow. Sometimes I wish we could have stayed there. We probably wouldn't be here if we hadn't._ Matt thought.

"Matt," you asked in a worried expression, "are _you_ ok? You look a little down."

"Oh, well. I think I should tell you something."

_Pause_

"I'm an orphan."

_Another pause_

"I lived at an orphanage called the Wammy's."

Your eyes widened in shock. "You…lived…at the…but…I never saw you?!" you exclaimed. "That's impossible! I knew everyone there! But never have I came across you!"

This time Matt's eyes widened in shock, "You lived there too?! No way! Hey Mello! Come over here!"

Mello sprinted into the room. Having Matt yell at Mello was very unusual. "What?" Mello asked.

"Did you know that Krissy went to the _same _orphanage as us?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"_Us?_ You mean to tell me that Mello went there too?!" you practically shouted.

"Well, yeah I mean that's where we met when we were 3," Mello stated trying to take all the new information into his system.

"Cool. Yeah. I was just thinking what it would be like to go back." You said now hang your head low twiddling with your fingers.

"Well…" Mello started, "why don't we go and check?!"

Your head shot up immediately. "Really?!" you exclaimed excitement taking over.

"Really, now let's go pack and make this a surprise," Matt said.

* * *

Fast-forward

You and Mello were in Matt's car and all the suit-cases were in the back. You were in the back seat in the middle leaning forward as Matt and Mello were chatting.

"What do you think Roger will say?" Mello asked smirking.

You nudged him in the shoulder, "You better be good! I came here to visit not to come and get kicked out!" you said giving Mello a glare to make him understand.

"Ok, ok, ok! I will _try_ and be good," Mello said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're here," Matt stated pulling up to a gate.

All three of you exited the car and walked up to the front doors of the orphanage. You hesitantly knocked and then waited for the door to open.

After a minute of waiting the door opened to reveal an old man with wide eyes.

"Krissy?" he asked in disbelief. You nodded your head. He opened his arms which you gladly jumped into for a big hug.

"I came to visit!" you stated. "And this is Mello and Matt," you said motioning to the two boys, "They came to visit, too!"

The old man, known as Roger, narrowed his eyes at the two boys. "Don't worry Roger, I will handle these two," in a reassuring way. He nodded and let you in.

The first thing you saw was a little boy with white hair holding a stuffed rabbit. The little boy's eyes widened. "Krissy?" the little boy asked. You nodded and you ran towards him.

The little boy ran towards you and threw his bunny down to give you a hug. He held on to your neck as you swung him around in the hug. "I missed you so much Near!" you said squeezing the little boy tightly.

Mello and Matt looked at you in disbelief. You were practically hugging everyone that walked by.

Just then a little girl came around the corner. She saw you and then screamed in the doorway, "Hey everyone! Krissy's back! I told you she would come and visit!!"

Just then about 20 kids ran from around the corner towards you. They all glomped you and made you fall backward. They were shouting things simultaneously like "When did you get here" and "what took you so long" and "I missed you so much!"

Mello and Matt were just smiling at you lying on the floor with all the kids jumping on you and asking you random question.

"Is this why you wanted to come and visit?" Mello asked with a smirk on his face.

You just nodded.

All the kids got off you allowing you to stand up again. Except for Near who was latched onto your back with his hands around your neck piggy-back style.

"Everyone, I don't know if you remember or not, but this is Matt and Mello."

They all took a step back from Mello.

"What did you do to them when you were here?" you asked jokingly with a huge smile on your face.

"Krissy, Krissy, Krissy!" Near shouted still hanging from your neck. "It's almost dinner time! Can you make your special dinners like you used to?"

"Yeah! Please?" all the little kids shouted.

"Ok, ok, but promise me one thing," you said with a smirk on your face.

"Anything!" they all shouted.

"When we are done eating we all go play a game of tickle tag!" you said tickling one of the kids in the front who in response fell to the floor from laughing so hard.

All the kids nodded and ran to the dining room as you motioned for Matt and Mello to follow you into the kitchen, Near still being on your back.

"You really like kids don't you, Krissy?" Mello asked a smirk still on his face motioning toward the little boy still clung to your back.

You nodded. You pecked Matt on the cheek and asked him to pass the butter to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, everyone here is like one giant family to me. Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Will two please play the game when we are done eating? Please? We will still be out numbered but you said you would try and be good and this will help you be one step closer. Please?" you pleaded giving them puppy-dog eyes.

They said "fine" and gave in.

* * *

Fast-forward

After dinner everyone was heading out to the backyard to play tickle tag. You explained the rules and then began the game.

You were being chased by everyone except 4 kids.

Everyone was running around having a great time, even Matt and Mello who were laughing so hard tears began forming in their eyes. They both got tired of being trampled by only two kids each so they picked 2 up and flung them over their shoulders.

You looked over to see four kids on Matt and Mello's shoulders laughing to put them down. You smiled and sighed.

"Ok everyone!" you shouted earning everyone's attention even Matt and Mello's, "Time for bed!"

You heard a series of groans and 'aww man'. Everyone was walking inside to get ready for bed except for you, Matt, and Mello. Mello made his way to a chair.

"I'm exhausted!" he said plopping down.

Matt smirked and turned to you. You looked at him with worry in your face.

"What?" you asked backing away as he inched closer to you. "No! Don't even think about it!" you said backing even more away from him.

Matt ran towards you and began tickling you. You screamed and tried to run away, only to have your body flung over Matt's shoulder. Still being tickled you laughed and screamed and squirmed on his shoulder until he set you down on the ground still tickling you.

Mello was trying to relax and was getting frustrated, "Get a room!" he shouted smirking as he saw Matt stop tickling you and stop laughing. It was like time turned still.

At the same time all three of you bursted out laughing. Matt help you up and you three began making your way into the house.

You walked inside to see all the kids at the window looking at what you were doing. You smiled and said, "If you guys don't get ready for bed, I won't make breakfast tomorrow. You'll have to eat soup that Watari made."

They all widened their eyes and took off sprinting to get ready for bed. You yawned and shook your head.

"You should be going to bed yourself," Matt said kissing you on the cheek and making his way up the stairs to his room. Mello followed having his room being right next to Matt's. You dragged yourself upstairs also having your room being right across the hall from Matt and Mello's rooms.

* * *

It was midnight and you were getting ready for bed, pulling out clothes from your suitcase and putting them on. The rest you put into drawers. You were supposed to check if everyone was asleep so you went out into the hall to go check.

You walked around and noticed that everyone was asleep, or thought to be. You made your way back to your room when Near came out of his room all sweaty and horrified looking. You quickly walked over to him and knelt down and ask, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

He was rubbing his eyes while still hugging his stuffed bunny and said, "I had a bad dream and now I can't sleep."

"Well come here," you said picking up the small boy and walking towards your room. You laid him down on your bed and tucked him in. "Now, Near, I want you to try and go to sleep. I'll be right here so don't worry. Try and think about happy things and go to sleep," you said in a soft tone of voice.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Can you sing to me like you did before you left?" he asked. You sighed and thought of what to sing to the boy. "Can you sing the song you sang every night when you were on the roof? Please?" he asked. You looked at him shocked he had remembered, but then again this was an orphanage for smart kids.

You nodded and began singing, not even noticing that Matt and Mello were listening to you as well…

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?_

_Yube kanashi, yume wo mita._

_Naite hanashiita, akai mayu._

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?_

_Kiete warashi, wo sonda shiteru._

_Dakara hanashi, yume wo miru._

You sighed and looked at the peaceful, sleeping form in your bed. "Good night, Near," you whispered as you made your way to your couch. "Oh yeah, and good night to you to Matt and Mello."

They jumped at hearing their names. _She knew we were there?_

They headed back to their rooms to go to sleep. As soon as you heard their doors shut, you closed your eyes.

You looked one last time at Near and smiled, before falling asleep yourself.

**Hehe! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be coming soon! :D**


	5. Remembering

You woke up to the sun shinning on your face

You woke up to the sun shinning on your face. _sigh I bet no one even knows what today is. _You remembered Near had fell asleep in your room so you got up to go and check on him. He was still sound asleep and had his back facing you. You smiled at his innocent little form.

You sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Near, sweetie. Time to wake up. Breakfast is going to be soon," you said softly not wanting to scare him.

He groaned and rolled over. He partially opened his eyes and looked at you.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 8:30, now go and get dressed it's time for breakfast," you said kissing him in the forehead.

_Fast Forword_

Near was getting all the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards and you were at the stove making bacon, eggs, biscuits, grits, orange juice, and fruit platters.

Soon as you and Near set the table, Matt and Mello came down. Mello looked like he was about to die because it was 'too early'. Matt just rubbed his eyes and had a smile on your face when he saw you and Near moving the food to the tables.

"Just in time," Matt said with a smirk on his face. He walked over to you and kissed you quickly before all the kids started entering the room.

They all sat down and began fussing over who gets what and how much. You smiled at how much they liked your food and fought over it like they haven't eaten in months.

"So, Krissy, what are you doing today?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face, but he was smirking at Mello, who in return smirked back.

"Umm…nothing, really just thought I would clean around here a little bit maybe," you said poking at your food with your fork.

"Uhuh, so the birthday girl doesn't want to celebrate her birthday is that it?" Matt's smirk grew wider and his attention now focused on you.

Your eyes shot up to meet his gaze. "You remembered?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well of course! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't even know my own girlfriend's birthday?" he said.

You blushed a little bit. Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at you with a devilish grin. You blushed a bit and looked back down at your plate.

Immediately the room was filled with wolf calls and 'ooo la la's.

_Fast Forward_

Everyone was putting their dishes away. When you got everything in the dishwasher you turned around to see everyone standing behind Matt. You had a look of confusion on your face.

He smiled and walked up to you. "For your birthday, you and I are going out to eat for dinner," said smiling. Your eyes widened and you kissed him really quick.

He leaned over and whispered in your ear, "So wear something really…_sexy._" The way he said it made you melt. You blushed and nodded.

He turned around and told everyone that Watari will be making dinner since you wouldn't be here. They all smiled.

They paraded you with gifts later on in the evening before you got ready for dinner.


	6. Little Black Dress

**Ok! so here's the next chapter! Lemon in this one. Hope you like it!  
**

You were suppose to leave in an hour and decided to go get ready for your birthday/date dinner with Matt. You took a shower and wrapped yourself with a towel and headed to your closet. You were looking through all your things and found nothing.

You heard a knock on the door. Near came in without hesitation and smiled.

"Near! What are you doing?!" you practically screamed.

He just smiled, "I know you are having trouble on finding out what to wear," he said motioning to the pile of clothes you threw on your bed. "…so I went out and bought something for you."

You then noticed he was holding a black, silky looking fabric. He held it out and it was a black dress.

Your eyes widened. "It's beautiful!" you exclaimed.

He handed it to you along with a black pair of high heels. "Go try it on, I hope it fits," he said smiling knowing he chose the right one.

You came out wearing the dress and high heels. "Near! It's beautiful! It fits perfectly! And the shoes! Oh, Near! I can't accept this! I-" He cut you off by raising his hand to silence you. "It's not only from me. Everyone pitched in. We've been planning this ever since you came here. We all went to go and buy it and everyone agreed with this one," he said smiling.

You ran up to him and knelt down and gave him a big hug. "I almost forgot!" he said.

You watched him as he took a medium sized, black box out of his pocket. He opened it up to reveal a diamond necklace. Your eyes widened even more (if that's possible).

He walked behind you and stood on the bed and put the necklace on you. You looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you," was all you could say. You gave him one last hug before he left you alone to finish getting ready.

You turned to your mirror and began putting your make-up on. _He wants sexy…I'll give'm sexy. _When you were done you looked at yourself again before getting your cell phone, wallet, and keys in your purse. When you were done with everything, you checked yourself one last time before making your way downstairs.

You were making your way downstairs and noticed everyone was standing there. You glanced around and noticed Matt was in a tux. _Damn, he can make anything look sexy on him!_ You thought.

He looked up at you and you saw him with wide eyes. "Wow, you look…beautiful," was all he could say at the moment. Mello smiled and said, "I knew you were hot but I never knew you could be beyond sexy." You blushed and he smirked and nudged your shoulder, "I'm just playin', I know you're Matt's." You smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you everyone…for everything," you said smiling really big.

"We might be home really late. If not tomorrow," Matt spoke up.

You looked at him and he held his arm out for you to lock arms with him so you both could leave. You took his arm and he led you to his car. He opened the passenger side for you and closed it in after you. Then he got in on his side and started the car.

_Fast Forward _

You arrived at a restaurant and he opened the door for you and helped you out. You both once again locked arms and made your way inside. He already made reservations so they seated you immediately.

"You know," he began, "you look really great."

"Thank you," you said, "And never did I imagine you in a tux. You should wear it more often."

You both ordered food and began eating. "So," you started, "This is probably the best birthday I ever had."

He smirked down at his now empty plate, "You know, the day isn't over."

You just finished eating and looked at your plate too. You smiled and teasingly said, "You know, you are right."

Matt paid for the bill and you both went back in the car. It was really late and you didn't want to go back to the Wammy's just yet. Matt and you pulled up in front of a five-star hotel and booked a suite.

You were making your way upstairs when your phone rang. You looked at Matt with a 'who-the-hell-could-be-calling-me' type of look. You looked at the caller ID and noticed it said _private_.

"Hello," you asked hesitantly.

"Hey Krissy! It's Mellow. Where are you guys?"

You didn't let him finish because you hung up on him and turned your phone off. You looked at Matt from the corner of your eye and smirked. He smiled and let you go into the suite first.

Soon as the door was shut you stopped. You took your shoes off and threw them along with your purse on the nearest couch. He walked up to you and threw his shoes on the couch as well.

You leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance. You gladly accepted him and fought for dominance. He won and searched your entire mouth. Your hands slid down from his neck to his tux. You unbuttoned his jacket and slid it down his shoulders, never breaking the kiss. You pulled his tie and his shirt and threw them behind you.

He moved his hands to your sides and rubbed them in slow circles making you move closer to him. He backed up until he reached the bed with you still close by. He crawled on the bed, not breaking the kiss and laid down on his back. You straddled him and kept kissing him only this time more fiery.

He moved his hands to the straps of your dress and began removing them. You smiled into the kiss and shivered once you felt the cloth removed from your body. He trailed his fingers from your neck to the bottom of your back. You moved your hands in between your bodies and traced the hem of his pants. You began undoing them and had them off in a minute. You were left in only your panties and him in his boxers. He took two of his fingers and slide then to the side of your hips. He tugged on the side of you panties and slowly pulled them down.

You broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest to his navel. You grabbed the hem in the front of his boxers with you teeth and slowly slid them off. You made sure to nudge his erection with your nose on the way down. He gasped loudly and squirmed beneath your touches.

You were both fully naked and he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped you over on your back and straddled you bringing you into a very heated kiss. Both yours and his hands were traveling your bodies.

You stopped and looked at him. He looked at you in confusion. He was about to say something when you slid your hand down and grabbed his now fully erected member. He threw his head back and gasped. You smiled and began lowering your body. When you reached his erection you blew on it and looked up to see him looking down at you hissing through his teeth. You smirked and flicked your tongue out over the tip. He groaned and threw his head back once more. You pushed him off you and made him roll over so you were once again on top. You lowered your head again and took him fully in your mouth. He arched his back and was panting heavily.

And idea struck you. You licked up and down his shaft and took him once again into your mouth. But you stopped. He looked down at you with partially heavy lidded eyes and you smiled. You hummed and he almost screamed from the vibrations. You licked his erection one last time before you went back up and kiss him on the lips.

He smirked and flipped you over. He kissed down your neck over you chest, down to your navel and then just stopped. He slowly spread your legs apart and kissed the inside of your thigh. You moaned and bit your bottom lip to keep from screaming. He worked his way up the inside your thigh until he came to your opening. You arched your back as you felt his tongue dart out and lick the inside of you.

He smiled seeing you struggle from not screaming and kissed all the way back up to your lips. "Are you ready?" he asked panting but not as heavily as you. You nodded and he positioned himself. You arched your back as you felt his head in your opening. He stopped and looked at you. "What's wrong?" you asked stroking his sides.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said closing his eyes and then opening them to look at you. "It's ok, you won't," you said smiling up at him. "But-" you cut him off. "Here, how about this," you said smirking up at him. You sharply moved your body down and he was completely inside you. You threw your head back moaning and prevented from screaming.

He smiled and kissed you. "Move," you said as soon as you got used to his length. He complied and started out slowly. But then after hearing your commands like 'faster' and 'harder', he sped up a great deal.

Both your bodies glistened against one another in a rhythmic motion.

You came first and then he joined you soon after. He exited out of you and rolled to your side, spread-eagle like. You rolled on his side and nuzzled your head in the crook of his neck.

"Happy Birthday," he said his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around you.

You snuggled closer and giggled, "This really is t he best birthday."

You both fell asleep and didn't even bother pulling the sheets over your naked bodies because of how hot you both were.

_Fast Forward_

You woke up and lifted your head to look at the clock on the nightstand. _11:47. Great. They are all probably wondering about us._

You laid your head back down and looked at Matt sleeping. You blushed and smiled remembering last night. You pecked him on the lips and sighed. You saw him smile and open one eye.

"Wow," was all he said. You giggled and snuggled closer. "They are all probably wanting to know what we did…what do we say?" you asked thinking about the reactions of all the little kids. "We tell them, we had the best sex ever!" he said looking down at you. You giggled, "Seriously, Matt." "How about we tell them they are too young to know." You giggled some more, "Fine with me."

He looked down at you and brought you into another passionate kiss. When you both broke apart for air you both smiled. "We should head back," you said disappointedly. Matt groaned, "You're right the sooner the better. Mello's gonna want every detail." You looked at him with a shocked and pleading look. "Don't worry. I won't say anything 'cuz this is only between me and you," he said pulling you into a hug. You sighed in relief.

You both took a quick shower and got changed back into your clothes and headed home.

You stopped in front of the orphanage. You and Matt were nervous to what everyone might say. "What ever they say or do, we are in this together," Matt said helping you out of the car and pulling you into a quick, simple kiss. You nodded and made your way inside.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. Tell me what you want me to put in it (previous or future chapters) and I'll see what I can do! Till next time!!**


	7. Pregnancy Test

**Sorry this one is short! The next one might be longer. I'm having writer's block at the moment so I'm sorry. Please comment to see what I can do to make the story better!**

You both walked into the orphanage and surprisingly everyone was asleep in the living room (apparently waiting for you both to come back).

You smiled and walked upstairs to go change into clean clothes.

When you came out Matt was standing in the middle of the living room with all the kids asking him questions. You looked at Matt more carefully and noticed he was very nervous being around all the kids wanting to know what happened. You giggled and they all stopped talking and looked over at you. You stopped and noticed they were all wide-eyed and smirking._ Damn it! Of course they would know what we did this is a friggin' orphanage for geniuses! _

You sighed, "Ok, drop the topic. Time for lunch."

_Fast Forward – Eight Days later_

You and Matt were sitting outside on the front porch talking about who-knows-what when Near came out and hugged you from behind.

"Hey, Near," you smiled. Mello walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Near, can I talk to Krissy alone for a while? It won't take long. Just go inside for a while. You too Matt," Mello asked looking very concerned.

Matt looked at you for a while and you nodded. He patted you on the back before picking Near up and walking inside. Once Mello noticed they were inside he sat beside you on the concrete.

"Krissy," Mello asked his head cast down low.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Did you two…did you both use…protection?" he looked at you with worried eyes.

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. You closed your mouth and leaned forward putting your hands on your hand. You closed your eyes and shook your head.

He nodded and scooted closer to you and embraced you. "You know…you need to find out," he said lifting your chin. You nodded.

"You want me to drive you to the pharmacy really quick so you can find out right now? I can make up an excuse and tell Matt we'll be back later? Or do you want to tell him right now what you are doing?" he asked.

"Just make up an excuse."

He nodded and you both went inside. You grabbed your purse and Mello took Matt's keys. He told Matt he needed someone to go drag racing with him and decided to bring you. Matt gave in at seeing he would play his Nintendo DS there anyway so he gave in.

Both you and Mello got in the car and drove to the pharmacy in silence. Once you arrived, Mello stayed in the car while you went inside.

"How may I help you?" one of the Pharmacists asked sweetly.

"Umm…do you have pregnancy tests?" you asked thanking the gods that the pharmacist was a woman.

"Yes, we do. Follow me," the pharmacist said. She looked disappointed seeing how you were a bit young asking for a pregnancy test. She led you to the aisle and showed you all the different brands. She left you there to choose.

You were so nervous. You chose a normal priced, digital pregnancy test and went to the cashier. You were mentally screaming in your mind because the cashier was a male.

You made your way to the cashier and he asked, "Did you find everything ok?" You blushed and nodded. He rung up the test and gave it to you in a bag. You smiled and headed for the stores restrooms.

You entered the girls' restrooms and went into a stall. You sat on the toilet and look at the box. You sighed and opened the box. You pulled your pants down and began the test.

When the test was over you waited for the picture to come up. It seemed like the longest 2 minutes of your life. You were sweating and shaking and scared of to what the answer might be.

Two minutes passed and you closed your eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. You looked at the words that showed up on the test: _pregnant_.

You sat that while tears began to flow freely. You got up, put the test in your purse and made your way back out to Mello.

Soon as you got in the car, you sat down and looked forward not necessarily looking at anything. Your tears started flowing again.

"Mello…I'm pregnant."

**Sorry again that it's short. Please comment! **


	8. Confessions

Mello shot his eyes open and stared at you

Mello shot his eyes open and stared at you. He blinked a couple of times before giving you a reassuring hug. "Everything's gonna be ok. I know Matt will not leave you and I know he'll help you. So will I. You will get through this," Mello said stroking your head as you sobbed quietly in his shoulder.

You nodded and broke away so he could drive you back home.

On the way back he was growing impatient of all the silence. "How are you going to tell him?" Mello asked.

"I-I don't know," you said hanging your head low and beginning to sob once again.

"Hey, hey, hey! Now don't start crying again. Think of it this way. It's not a mistake it's an unplanned blessing. And a great one at that. Don't worry. If I know anything about you is that you will be an excellent mother," Mello stated very firmly making a smile etch onto your face.

"See, now there is the smile! Now try and keep it there forever. You don't want to worry Matt," Mello said jokingly.

You nodded and smiled at Mello. "Thank you, Mello. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. If you ever need anything I'm always here to help."

"We're back," Mello said. You took a deep breath and exited the car.

You walked inside and everyone was wondering where you where. You usually told them where you went and this time you didn't so they worried.

"Is everything ok, Krissy?" Near asked, the only one brave enough to say anything in your seemingly miserable state. You nodded and took off to look for Matt.

You were walking around the halls unable to find Matt when you saw him walk out of Roger's office. He looked surprised at first and then walked toward you. You gulped and lowered your head only to have it brought back up by Matt's fingers.

"What's wrong, Krissy?" he asked firmly.

"W-we need to t-talk," you stuttered.

His eyes went wide and then led you downstairs into the living room. You both sat on the couch and waited in silence for about 2 minutes.

"Are you dumping me?" Matt asked, his head low. Your eyes went wide and you giggled, "No Matt! I'm not dumping you!" His head shot up and he looked happy until he saw your now serious face.

"Spill it. I know something is wrong. Now tell me," he said firmly looking deep into your eyes.

You sigh, looking down and twiddling your fingers. "Well, Matt um…remember my birthday?"

He nodded.

"Remember what we did? At night?"

Another nod.

"Remember how we didn't umm…use…protection?"

His eyes widened.

You started crying not being able to control it any longer. "I'm pregnant, Matt," you managed to say between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I mean, if you don't want to care for it then I understand, but-" you stopped when you noticed he wasn't responding.

"I'm…I'm going…to be a…father?" he said in disbelief. His eyes went wide and jumped up and down on the couch. You smiled and your heart felt whole. You were going to be a mother and the father was the man you love who promised to help. He stopped jumping at sat as close as he could to you. He looked you in the eyes. "I promise you, Krissy. I will be the best father in the world! I won't disappoint you," he embraced you before giving you a romantic kiss. You smiled into the kiss and then broke apart. He looked down at your belly and placed a hand on it. He looked up at you and said, "I can't wait to have this child."

Just then Mello came in and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Congratulations Krissy. You managed to tell him." He then turned his attention to Matt, "You picked a good one out Matt. Take care of her and the kid and don't screw it up," with that said he winked at Matt and nodded to you before he left to go to bed.

All the kids were apparently listening in on the conversation and come out from behind the corner to congratulate you. "You little rascals! You better go to bed because it's way past your bed time," you said loudly tickling one of the kids. They nodded and congratulated you one last time before making their way upstairs to go to bed.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't updated my story so far. My reason is because of school. My ACE classes were too hard and I was studying like a crazy woman. Anyway, I am back up and starting again with my stories. Please don't think I have forgotten.

With all my love,

Krista :3


	10. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
